


Flay

by fadagaski



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, F/F, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5918902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadagaski/pseuds/fadagaski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furiosa goes on her night guard shift in the Vault when she hears suspicious noises behind a closed bedroom door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flay

**Author's Note:**

> For the nonny who posted to [MMFR Confessions](http://mmfrconfessions.tumblr.com/post/138726087460): "Where is my Furiosa/Angharad, Furiosa/Capable or Furiosa/Capable/Angharad fic? I need it!" Ask and ye shall receive!

Furiosa comes on guard shift in a foul mood. Her shoulders are taut, spine like a steel rod as she stalks through the tunnel. The Vault door clangs shut behind her and she grits her teeth, feels the sick shiver of goosebumps scuttle across her back. 

The dome room is empty. It's never been empty before. She pauses at the threshhold, strains her ears to listen. 

Snoring and slow, deep breaths from two of the bedrooms. Miss Giddy was a heavy sleeper once she let herself rest. 

From the third bedroom she hears a rustle, a thump, a stifled giggle. Furiosa's had a rough enough day to want to just sit in a shadowy corner and brood; she should welcome the quiet room and the dark night beyong the glass, without Angharad there asking difficult questions and Capable staring with her soft, soft eyes. 

Something like a moan leaks out from behind the closed door. 

Furiosa's heart drops, an avalanche in her chest, her face is suddenly numb. She's an Imperator, she's on guard duty. If someone has got into the Vault, is in there with the Wives right now then Joe _is going to kill her_. 

She pulls a knife from her boot - too close quarters for guns, too much risk to the Wives - and creeps to the door. Tilts her head to hear better: slick sounds, muffled panting, a quiet moan. 

The door flies open she kicks it so hard. Capable and Angharad both shriek. Capable hoists the bedsheet up to cover them while Angharad flings her arm out in protection. Furiosa glares at them, knife held high and glinting. 

"What do you want?" Angharad snarls. Her cheeks are flushed and eyes bright. Capable curls an arm around her shoulders like a necklace. Ignoring them, Furiosa stalks inide the room, scanning for intruders. Not that anyone could hide. Joe is meticulous in that way. The underside of the bed is empty, and all the corners are square. Angharad's gaze blisters her skin. 

"There's no one here," Capable murmurs in her soft way. Furiosa turns, glares at them, takes a step and snatches the sheet away. 

The two women sit there solemnly naked. There is no one else. Furiosa stares, licks her lips, can't help it, it's been years since she's seen a naked woman and these two are so very beautiful and _Joe will kill her_. 

Jerking her head, she turns away. "You shouldn't do that," she mutters. Her head is spinning, the air is too hot and too close. 

"Are you going to stop us?" Angharad says. Furiosa looks sideways at her, catches the honey gold of her hair and the sharp bend of her shoulder. The candlelight sets them both aglow. 

Furiosa sheathes her knife again and waits for she-doesn't-know-what, flesh fingers twitching and her metal arm weighing her down and down. 

Capable eases off the bed, skirting around Furiosa to shut the door. The snoring has stopped but no one has come to investigate the noise. With no exit, Furiosa is wracked by a nervous shiver. Capable's hand brushes over the skin of her forearm. She wraps Furiosa's hand in her own, squeezes soft and warm, looks up into Furiosa's face with the barest hint of a smile. 

"Come to bed," Angharad commands from her seat of power, and when Capable tugs Furiosa goes and Joe is _going to KILL her_ but when Capable draws her down and Angharad kisses her fierce as fire she knows it doesn't matter. 

Undressing her is like peeling off layers of skin, she feels flayed alive under their hands. Capable unbuckles her arm, eases it carefully from her body while Angharad ravages her mouth, for a while Furiosa is too stunned, pinned between them and the awful threat of Joe's vengeance. 

Capable is unwrapping her corset while Angharad bites at Furiosa's earlobe when she snarls, "Are you going to make us do all the work like he does?" and something in Furiosa snaps open and she snarls back, rolls so that Angharad is beneath her flush and utterly naked and _oh Mother she WANTS_. 

Furiosa crushes their mouths together - Angharad bites at her lips, bites hard enough to hurt until Furiosa scratches her blunt nails down Angharad's side. The sting of her bottom lip throbs too-fast with her heartbeat, coils in corkscrew spirals: pain and lust and fear and _hatred_. She buries her face in the valley of Angharad's breasts, opens her jaw wide to press teeth into the skin and _screams_. 

"Shh, shh," someone soothes - probably Capable, she's not sure, but there's a hand stroking over her neck, over the old brand there. "Furiosa," Capable whispers. 

Another hand lands on the spiky bristles of her head. "Make me believe it," says Angharad, hoarse and angry. 

Furiosa freezes, at the mercy of an internal maelstrom worse than any desert storm. Then Angharad pushes and Furiosa goes, still snarling, _bites_ over the small swell of Angharad's belly. Her legs part for Furiosa to settle between them. She catches the scent of Angharad's arousal, musky and salty, and she is _hungry_ for the taste of her. 

"Do it," Angharad scolds. 

"I don't take orders from you," she growls back. 

"I know who - _oh oh OH_." 

Furiosa hasn't done this for thousands upon thousands of days but the memories still squeeze in between her nightmares sometimes, and desire takes care of the rest. Angharad is slick on her tongue, so clean and salty, Furiosa can't help the moan that pours out of her as laps at Angharad's sex. Angharad's even louder moan is muffled suddenly - a quick glance up reveals Capable cradling her head as they kiss long and deep - and Furiosa returns her focus. The thighs cradling her shoulder shift restlessly, begin to tremble, she licks and circles her tongue over the nub of Angharad's clit, nose filled with her scent and ears straining for the whimpers and hitches in her breathing. 

"Ahh, Furiosa!" she cries, as her thighs clamp tight and her hips roll up and she comes against Furiosa's lips, pursed and sucking and merciless. 

Furiosa levers upright to her knees, feels hots and sticky in her leather pants. There is slick over her face; she wipes it off on the back of her hand, then licks her hand clean. Angharad, reposed in Capable's arms while she heaves for breath, gives her an indecipherable look. 

"Alright?" Capable murmurs in her ear. The piercing gaze breaks, shifts; when she looks at Capable she smiles like sunrise. 

"Your turn," she says. 

Capable goes willingly under Angharad's upsurge, laughing as Angharad wraps her in her arms and kisses her tenderly. Furiosa stares, feels a pulse down low as the two women caress each other, teasing fingers drifting over collarbones and breasts and bellies and backs. 

Angharad's mouth migrates over Capable's jaw, her neck bared so beautifully, pale and curved like the moon. She catches Furiosa's eye and holds out her hand. Smiles as if it's really that simple. 

Furiosa is already so far down this path to destruction, what would be the point of stopping? She crawls over their legs to lie down behind Capable, buries her face in the glorious red of her hair. Her hand roves down her arm; the nerves in her fingers tingle, electric sparks dancing under her skin. Capable tilts her head back, lifts her arm to hook behind Furiosa's head and brings her in for a kiss. Her mouth, hesitant at first, turns suddenly hungry on Furiosa's - she tastes like Angharad still, of course, of course - and then she moans, a vibration that buzzes through Furiosa's lips and down her throat, revving somewhere under her sternum. 

Capable breaks their kiss to gasp, "Angharad!" 

Angharad pulls off Capable's breast. Her lips are shining. "Lift your leg," she says. Capable does, rests it on Angharad's hip. Furiosa can't see but she can _hear_ , fingers sliding between slick folds, can smell it so tangy and womanly, can _feel_ it as Capable jolts, spine hardening against Furiosa's front. She reaches for Furiosa's hand and squeezes. 

"Easy, we've got you," Furiosa finds herself murmuring when Capable whines behind clenched teeth. Angharad shoots her a heated look. Furiosa buries her mouth into the join of Capable's neck, keeps it busy with kissing and nibbling and biting so that no other words can come out. 

Where Angharad rolled herself to an easy orgasm on the tip of Furiosa's tongue, Capable has to fight her way there. She jerks and sweats and whimpers, chews her lips almost to shreds as Angharard fingers her with devastating sweetness. When she finally, finally comes it's with a relieved punch of breath, nothing more, and she curls up small afterwards like it hurt her. 

Angharad tucks Capable in against her side, rests her cheek on the plume of scarlet hair. Furiosa watches them comfort each other but inside she is cold, sick, not-quite-numb. She rolls out of the bed and stands over them. Angharad meets her gaze, sharp as a needle thrust into her veins. 

There's too much. Too much. Furiosa can't cope, almost chokes on it, pinned open and exposed to the unwavering expectation in Angharad's expression and the fragile angle of Capable's wrist and the pain/lust/fear/ _hatred_ still churning at her core visible for all to see. 

She licks raw lips and makes herself walk out the door. Spends the night curled in a shadowy corner watching the stars crash into the horizon and endures, endures, endures. 


End file.
